Le traitre et le héros
by Sukina
Summary: Sasuke trahit les ninjas de Konoha et aide Orochimaru à s'emparer du pays de Feu et à détruire Konoha. 8 ans plus tard,le règne de terreur d'Orochimaru continue...Mais le retour de Naruto risque de changer certaines choses,dont le coeur de Sasuke YAOI
1. Quand le passé vous ratrappe

**Le traitre et le héros**

**Par:Sukina**

Disclaimer: Naruto ne m'appartient pas (mais j'aurais aimé...)

Résumé: Sasuke trahit les ninjas de Konoha et aide Orochimaru à s'emparer du pays de Feu et à détruire Konoha.Maintenant, 8 ans plus tard, le règne de terreur d'Orochimaru continue et son bras droit Sasuke est chargé d'éliminer les résistants qui restent. Mais voila, le retour d'un certain blond risque de changer bien des choses...dont le coeur de Sasuke. YAOI **SasuNaru, SasuOro, KabutoOro et NaruSaku et autres**

Note: Merci à tous ceux qui on laissé un review pour "les mots du silence"! Je risque de ne pas l'updater pour un moment...Je suis en train de chercher des idées pour continuer...lol Voici donc un 2eme fanfic, BEAUCOUP plus tragique...comme vous pourrez le voir, Sasuke est assez...dépressif...

Ps: Je l'ai modifié, mais le contenu n'a pas beaucoup changé

**Chapitre 1**

**Quand le passé vous rattrappe**

_Quelque part dans le chateau d'Orochimaru_

Le doux chant des oiseaux réveilla Sasuke. Avec lenteur, il ouvrit les yeux, mais les referma aussitot aveuglé par la lumière. Il s'étira les bras et bailla à la manière d'un chat, puis il sortit sans bruit du lit. L'Uchiha entrepit de ramasser ses vêtements, éparpillés un peu partout sur le plancher. La tache finie, il posa finalement son regard indifférent vers l'homme qui reposait sur le lit. Cet homme avec qui il avait passé la nuit.

C'était un homme aux cheveux chatains légèrement bouclés et au teint mat. Son visage long et pointu reposait dans le calme du sommeil. Des pommettes un peu saillantes et un nez droit rafermisait les traits de son visage. Son torse nu allait au gré de sa respiration et le reste de son corps nu était caché par les couvertures. Mais on pouvait toutefois deviné des muscles bien développés.

Mais malgré cette beauté mystérieuse et sensuelle, ce corps contenait une ame d'un venin mortel.

_Le corps appartenait à nul autre qu'Orochimaru. _

Orochimaru devait par nécessité maintenant changer de corps tous les 3 ans et depuis longtemps il avait abandonné l'idée de prendre le corps de Sasuke. Celui-ci lui était bien trop utile. En effet, grace à Sasuke, Orochimaru avait réussit 8 ans auparavant à détruire Konoha. Depuis, Orochimaru régnait en maitre sur le pays du Feu. Seuls quelques rescapés de Konoha osaient encore se révoltés, ils formaient un groupe de résistants qui mettaient sans cesse des batons dans les roues d'Orochimaru. C'est là que Sasuke entrait en scène, connaissant très bien les ninjas de Konoha, celui-ci avait pour mission de traquer ses anciens compagnons. Sa tache est d'anéantir les résistants jusqu'au dernier.

Et Sasuke accomplissait sa tache sans aucun remord...Il éprouvait même un certain plaisir brutal à écouter ses anciens compagnons crier de douleur...

Souriant sadiquement, Sasuke chassa ses pensées et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se rasa avec soin et contempla son reflet. Un jeune homme de 20 lui faisait face. Sa peau était d'un blanc neige et son visage comportait des traits fins mais d'une certaine froideur. De plus, sa joue gauche portait une cicatrice blafarde qui lui donnait un petit air suspect. Les yeux de Sasuke avaient changé aussi, ils étaient devenus plus froids que jamais, de vrais glaçons. Mais généralement ses yeux étaient cachés par les méches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il avait aussi gagné beaucoup de poids en muscle. Le ténébreux s'admira, son regard se riva tout à coup sur la cicatrice de sa joue gauche.

Il y sentit une brulure...Cette cicatrice...Elle lui rappelait des souvenirs: lorsqu'il était encore un ninja de Konoha et et qu' il pouvait encore se réfugier dans les bras d'un certain blond aux yeux bleus.

_NON!_

Dans un cri silencieux, Sasuke chercha désespérèment à oublier. Il chercha à oublier cette personne qui avait su le faire frémir et à le rendre faible. Il chercha à oublier à quel point cette personne lui avait été chère et à quel point il lui manquait.

_Naruto..._

Dans un grognement de rage Sasuke frappa le miroir. Le miroir se brisa sous le choque et des morceaux de verres s'éparpillèrent un peu partout. Mais cela importait peu à Sasuke, il observait son poing et sourit en voyant le sang couler à flot. La douleur l'aidait toujours à oublier... Elle lui rappelait aussi la promesse qu'il s'était fait 8 ans auparavant en trahissant Konoha.

_"Plus jamais, je ne laisserai une autre personne se faire une place dans mon coeur comme Naruto l'a fait. Plus jamais."_

Avec cette conviction en tête, il sortit de la salle de bain pour se diriger vers la chambre à coucher où se trouvait son amant.

Sasuke observa avec un certain émerveillement le réveil d'Orochimaru. Il attendit avec impatience pour que celui-ci ouvre les yeux. Lentement, Orochimaru ouvrit ses paupières et laissa entrevoir deux yeux _d'un bleu éclatant._ Sasuke ne se fatiguait jamais de se plonger dans ces yeux-là, pour une raison quelconque, cette couleur bleue le réconfortait... Et Orochimaru le savait bien.

Entre deux baillements, Orochimaru se leva du lit et se dirigea vers son protégé. D'un mouvement affectueux, le Seinen caressa la joue de Sasuke et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il y lit du respect mais aussi une certaine once de...dégout. Orochimaru sourit. Il approcha sa bouche à l'oreille de Sasuke et lui souffla:

"Je ne te ferai donc jamais oublié le kitsune?"

Sasuke trésaillit, mais ne dit rien, il avait apprit depuis longtemps à ne pas répondre à Orochimaru. Orochimaru ricana et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke et passa ses bras autour du cou du brun. Sasuke par instinct, lui rendit son baiser et posa ses mains sur la taille du chatain. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent de plus en plus et leurs baisers se firent de plus en plus intenses. Mais ils furent interrompus par la venue d'un homme aux cheveux gris à lunettes dans la chambre. Orochimaru accueillit l'homme avec un fusillement de regard qui disait :"Sors d'ici! Sinon je t'arraches les tripes!"

Celui-ci avait rougit en découvrant la scène sous ses yeux, mais malgré les regards coléreux que lui lançait son maitre, il se refusait de quitter la chambre à coucher d'Orochimaru. Comprenant qu'il y avait une urgence, Orochimaru lacha Sasuke et alla se draper dans robe de chambre en soie.

Puis d'un ton méprisant il prit la parole:"Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici de si bonne heure dans ma chambre Kabuto? On ne t'as jamais apprit à frapper la porte?"

L' homme aux cheveux argentés rajusta ses lunettes nerveusement et tendit à son maitre des documents. Ces documents étaient les rapports qu'on envoyait quotidiennement à Orochimaru pour lui donner les statistiques du Pays de Feu.

"Maitre ceci est le rapport que j'ai reçu de vos troupes de l'ouest et les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes. La Résistance a encore fait des siennes..."

Orochimaru lut les rapports rapidement et eut un sourire contrarié. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Sasuke et celui-ci comprit qu'il avait à faire. Sans un mot, Sasuke prit les documents et sortit de la chambre.

Après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, Sasuke soupira, non sans soulagement. Les preuves d'amour que lui offrait Orochimaru n'était pour lui qu'un mauvais moment à passer pour obtenir plus de pouvoirs. Depuis quelques années déja, il partageait le lit d'Orochimaru. Ce favoritisme lui avait valu beaucoup d'ennemis, certains assez puissants comme Kabuto, l'ancien amant d'Orochimaru. Mais Sasuke s'en fichait, tout ce qui lui importait était qu'Orochimaru était une grande source de pouvoir _presque_ inépuisable..._presque_...

Sasuke sourit, il aspirerait le pouvoir d'Orochimaru jusqu'à la dernière goutte et ensuite il le tuerait. Il le tuerait pour lui faire payer les nombreuses années de souffrance et de hontes qu'il lui avait fait subir. Souriant de plus belle, il longea les couloirs du chateau d'Orochimaru et sortit au grand air.

Sasuke bondissait d'arbres en arbres tout en lisant les documents que lui avait confié Orochimaru. D'après ce qu'il aurait comprit du contenu des documents, un groupe de résistants aurait attaqué une prison où était retenus des civils capturés par Orochimaru. Rangeant les papiers dans sa poche, il se dit que cette mission allait être facile, tout ce qu'il aurait à faire c'est de massacrer un petit groupe de ninjas malorganisé. Mais il se trompait...

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'emplacement dit. Il fut plongé dans un monde de chaos, des gens criaient partout et une fumée épaisse empêchait un bon champ de vision. Au loin des bruits de lutte se fesaient entendre. Certains hommes d'Orochimaru essayaient de contenir les prisonniers qui s'évadaient de la prison. Dans le brouhaha, Sasuke essaya de repérer les ninjas de la résistance. Soudain il sentit une source de Chakra à sa droite.

Camouflant son propre chakra, il se rua vers la droite. D'un geste rapide il frappa vers où lui semblait provenir le Chakra. Il sourit victorieusement lorsqu'il sentit son poing s'écraser dans quelquechose de mou. Un cri de douleur se fit entendre et une ombre s'écrasa au sol. Avant qu'elle ne put se relever, Sasuke fondit sur sa proie et leva son kunai pour porter le coup fatal.

_Et de un!_

Mais il s'arrêta brusquement dans son élan , lorsqu'il aperçut le visage de sa proie. De longs cheveux roses et des yeux verts émeraudes...Sasuke reconnut Sakura. Celle-ci qui se débattait, s'immobilisa en reconnaissant son agresseur. Elle murmura:

"Sasuke..."

Ils restèrent un moment à se contempler. Sakura retrouva ses sens la première, elle envoya un bon coup de pied vers le visage de Sasuke. Mais celui-ci attrapa le pied par réflexe et le tordit. Un craquement d'os se fit entendre. Sakura hurla de douleur, elle retomba sur le dos et resta immobile. Sasuke s'épousseta et la regarda avec mépris.

Depuis plus de 8 ans, Sasuke n'avait jamais eu la chance de revoir un ninja de Konoha de sa génération . Tous les ninjas de Konoha avec qui il avait eu à faire auparavent, étaient tous des ninjas qu'il connaissait de vue et non personellement. Et voila que son passé le rattrapait...Sakura était maintenant devant lui, à sa merci...

Elle avait bien changé, des formes féminines lui était apparu. Ses cheveux plus longs, lui tombaient à la taille. Son visage, plus sévère, gardait sa faroucheté d'antan. Sa peau autrefois si blanche, s'était brunie sous le soleil. Mais ses yeux verts restaient les mêmes...Fiers et sauvages.

Sasuke eut un sourire d'amertume, le temps avait passé bien trop vite...Une étincelle d'humanité brilla en lui, l'instant d'un moment il voulut l'épargner, cette jeune fille qui avait grandi avec lui, d'une certaine manière elle lui était chère...Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le grognement de Sakura qui revenait à elle. Lentement, elle se mit en position assise et jeta un regard noir sur Sasuke. Le regard qu'elle lui jeta était plein de haine et de mépris. Sasuke sentit son coeur se durcir. Non, il ne devait pas l'épargner. Le passé est le passé et le présent est le présent. Et dans le présent, Sakura était son ennemie, c'était son devoir de la tuer.

Son kunai en poing, Sasuke s'approcha de Sakura. Celle-ci essaya de s'enfuir, mais son pied semblait cassé, elle ne réussit qu'à se trainer à une faible distance. Sasuke leva son kunai, Sakura ferma les yeux, la fin approchait. Mais une voix provenant de derrière Sasuke les interrompit.

"Sasuke, laisse la tranquille."

Cette fois Sasuke se sentit trésaillir. Cette voix...Il la reconnaissait, même si elle semblait plus basse et plus grave, il la reconaissait.

_C'était celle de Naruto._

Il se retourna sur lui-même lentement et alors il sentit son coeur se contracter sous un étau invisible.

Pour la première fois depuis 8 ans, le chemin de Sasuke recroisait celui de Naruto.

TBC...

Je dois avouer que c'est assez nul comme chapitre, même si je l'ai modifié...J'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié...Petit sondage, vous préféreriez une fin tragique ou joyeuse?


	2. Une dette

**Le traitre et le héros**

**Par:Sukina**

Disclaimer:Non...je ne m'appelle pas Masashi Kishimoto...

Résumé: Sasuke trahit les ninjas de Konoha et aide Orochimaru à s'emparer du pays de Feu et à détruire Konoha.Maintenant, 8 ans plus tard, le règne de terreur d'Orochimaru continue et son bras droit Sasuke est chargé d'éliminer les résistants qui restent. Mais voila, le retour d'un certain blond risque de changer bien des choses...dont le coeur de Sasuke. YAOI **SasuNaru, SasuOro, KabutoOro et NaruSaku et autres **

**Note: Désolé pour le retard...J'ai une bonne excuse: mon ordi...L'antiquité qui me servait d'ordi a été infesté par les virus. J'ai du le reformaté, j'ai donc perdu toutes mes données, y compris mes fics...J'ai donc du tout reécrire...Tout un plaisir...--...On a aussi déménagé, alors je n'ai plus d'internet, j'utilise donc les ordis de l'école maintenant pour surfer sur le net...Bon en gros, j'ai été débordée...je m'excuse encore pour mon retard...je vous jure que je n'ai pas fait exprès...Enfin bon, voilà un deuxième chapitre, il est assez décevant, disons que je n'avais pas le coeur à reécrire deux fois un même chapitre...J'ai donc baclé mon travail...Mais tachez tout de même d'apprécier! J'essairai de faire quelques modifications au cours de la semaine! Et quant à la fin j'ai décidé d'en faire une alternative, donc une bonne et une mauvaise! **

**PS:J'ai essayé de décrire des scènes de combat et des vêtements...mais disons que ça été un échec. Inquiètez vous pas, je ne suis pas prête à retenter l'expérience dans les prochains chapitres.**

**PS: GROS MERCI A SHIZU2 POUR AVOIR EU LA GENTILLESSE DE CORRIGER MON TEXTE!**

Réponse aux reviews:

Tashi: héhé...Je me ferai un bonheur de tuer Sakura, mais pour le moment j'ai trop besoin d'elle pour torturer Sasuke et Naruto lol. Il faudra donc patienter un peu...

Kajia:WOW! Très grosse review lol. Finalement j'y ai repensé et j'ai trouvé ton idée très bonne, je l'ai donc adoptée, il y aura 2 fins J'espère que ça te convient! Oui, je sais le coup d'Orochimaru avec ses yeux...lol...haha il fallait bien que Sasuke soit un tout petit peu attiré par Orochimaru non?

Hororen987 : T'inquiète pas il y aura 2 fins...XP...je vais essayer d'en faire une heureuse...mais je ne garantie rien lol. J'ai plus de talent pour écrire des fins sadiques!

Cheza: wow...on dirait que tout le monde a voté pour heureuse! Personnellement, j'aurais aimé une fin tragique mais on dirait que ce n'est pas l'avis de tout le monde XP

pynkiaaa: Merci d'avoir laissé une review, c'est très gentil! Grace à toi j'ai atteit la 16eme review! WOUHOU! Bon, quant à la fin, j'imagine que tu sais ce qui va arriver, une bonne et une mauvaise. Lol Je suis super contente que tu aimes! XP

lili:Tu aimes? WOW je me sens honorée...haha oui je sais j'adore les fins sadiques, j'ai ça dans le sang! Bon j'espere que ce 2eme chapitre va réussir à apaiser ton petit coeur LOL mais je te préviens d'avance...il est décevant...TRES décevant comparé au premier...mais quand même bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 2**

**Une dette**

_« Naruto »_

Le nom sortit de la bouche de Sasuke d'une voix rauque et hésitante. Ce nom autrefois si familier, lui était devenu inconfortable et inconnu sur la langue. Mais il se l'était répété tant de fois dans son esprit...qu'il en connaissait chaque harmonie et chaque résonance.

La première pensée qui surgit dans l'esprit de Sasuke fut:

_  
Non...c'est impossible, Naruto ne peut pas être vivant...Je-je l'ai tué il y a 8 ans...Il est mort... _

L'esprit brumeux, Sasuke contempla cet homme qui _avait été_ à la fois son compagnon d'armes, son meilleur ami et son amant...

En 8 ans, Naruto avait...changé... Ayant grandi en taille, il avait dorénavant la même taille que Sasuke. Il portait un long manteau de cuir noir qui lui enserrait la taille. De longues courroies sanglaient le manteau au niveau du torse. Un pantalon kaki qui lui tombait mollement sur ses jambes  
complétait l'ensemble..

Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient désormais en cascade sur la nuque et de longues mèches lui tombaient sur le visage, ombrageant ses yeux.

Toute innocence avait disparu de sa personne, à commencer par son visage. Sa bouche autrefois toujours tirée en un sourire n'était plus qu'une ligne amère. Sa peau s'était métamorphosée, elle avait prit une couleur blanche presque bleutée, elle n'avait plus son teint brun d'antan. Et ses yeux...Les yeux de Naruto...

Autrefois si vivants et animés par la joie de vivre...ils n'étaient plus qu'un gouffre...

Un gouffre de colère , de haine, de douleurs passées, _de_..._solitude_...

Pendant un moment, Sasuke se perdit dans ce gouffre, tous les sentiments qu'il y lisait...ils lui étaient si familiers, ces mêmes sentiments l'avaient côtoyés tout le long de son existence...En croisant le regard de Naruto, il eut l'impression de croiser son propre regard, le regard d'un petit garçon qu'on avait obligé à vieillir trop vite.

Avec une certaine impatience Naruto répéta sa requête: « Sasuke, laisse Sakura tranquille. »

Hébété, Sasuke se contenta de le fixer avec stupidité. Sa langue pâteuse, sans vie, ne put que prononcer un gargouillis informe.

De son coté, Sakura, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, restait bouche bée devant l'apparition de son vieil ami. Elle n'en revenait pas...

Après la destruction de Konoha, le porteur de Kyuubi avait été porté disparu... Certains ninja l'avaient aperçu peu avant l'attaque de Konoha en compagnie de Sasuke. Ce traitre qui avait tué plus du quart des ninjas de Konoha. Il y a avait donc peu de chance que Naruto soit encore vivant...Mais son cadavre était resté introuvable.

Tant de personnes avait répété à Sakura que Naruto était mort… Au début elle ne voulait pas y croire.Elle ne _pouvait_ pas y croire. L'idée que Naruto ait rejoint le royaume des morts lui semblait si absurde...Naruto ouvait pas mourir aussi facilement, il n'avait pas encore accompli son rêve:devenir hokage! Mais...au fil des années, ses espoirs s'étaient envolés et elle s'était résignée.

Mais au moment où tous ses espoirs semblaient perdus, Naruto revenait et les ravivait de nouveau. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Sakura...Cela avait toujours été ainsi...Naruto avait toujours su raviver tous les espoirs perdus au moment le plus critique.

La tête de Sakura bourdonnait de question sur Naruto:Où avait-il passé ses 8 années? Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort.

« Naruto... » Elle se traîna de quelques cm, mais fut arrêtée par le pied de Sasuke qui s'écrasa sur son dos. Retenant un cri de douleur elle s'effondra sur le ventre. Sasuke en profita pour lui donner un coup sur la nuque, qui lui fit perdre conscience.

Devant la violence administrée à Sakura, Naruto eut le réflexe de se précipiter vers elle. Mais il freina son élan lorsqu'il vit Sasuke s'agenouillé auprès de l'évanouie, un kunai dirigé vers sa gorge.

Le coeur battant à toute vitesse, Sasuke s'obligea à se calmer...Mais la présence du blond faisait pulser un sentiment qu'il croyait avoir oublié, un sentiment lointain qui le faisait souffrir.

Naruto de son coté, se tenait droit et impassible. Ses pupilles observaient chaque mouvement du  
Uchiha avec attention, il semblait attendre la suite des évènements.

A la surprise de Sasuke, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent d'elles mêmes pour laisser place à des mots trébuchants:

« Na-ruto? Mais...qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu n'es pas... »

« Mort? », Naruto finit sa phrase à sa place. Avec un sourire sans joie, Naruto continua:

« Non, je ne suis pas mort. Malheureusement pour toi, ta tentative il y a 8 ans pour me tuer a lamentablement échoué...Tu as eu l'erreur de ne pas m'achever et de me laisser pour mort.»

Son sourire disparut et ses yeux se plissèrent en un regard haineux.

«Mais c'est vrai que j'ai failli y laisser ma peau. Pendant plus de 8 ans, mon corps n'a été qu'un lambeau de chaires. J'étais infirme et amputé de tous mes sens, mais ma haine pour toi était plus forte que la douleur...J'y ai puisé mes forces pour revenir...et te tuer de mes propres mains. »

La dernière phrase avait été crachée avec hargne et fit l'effet d'une gifle à Sasuke. Son cerveau ne savait  
plus quoi penser, _Naruto_...

Dans ses rêves les plus fous, il s'était imaginé le scénario plus d'une fois: Naruto revenant du royaume des morts, Naruto le sortant des griffes d'Orochimaru et finalement Naruto et lui heureux pour la vie.

Mais la réalité se présentait sous la forme d'un horrible cauchemar.

« Je-Naruto, je ne voulais pas...Si j'ai essayé de te tuer c'était...pour nous... pour toi, pour ton propre bien-être...Je-je devais le faire... »

La phrase de Sasuke fut coupée par un long sifflement causé par des shurikens lancés dans sa direction. L'Uchiha n'eut le temps que de faire une culbute sur le coté pour les éviter. Mais à peine se fut-il relevé  
qu'une valse de kunai explosifs volèrent à sa rencontre.

Activant son sharingan, il les évita avec aisance, mais les explosions que provoquèrent les kunais l'obligea à se plaquer au sol. Aussitôt Naruto plongea sur lui et le plaqua au sol avec force.

A cheval sur Sasuke, Naruto contenait avec difficulté sa rage , la voix tremblante de colère il grogna:

«Tu oses me dire que tu as voulu m'assassiner pour mon propre bien-être! Sale égoïste! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça m'a fait, il y a 8 ans, de voir mon propre compagnon essayer de me tuer! Même la personne qui m'était la plus chère voulait ma mort! J'imagine que pendant ces 8 ans, tu n'as fait que profiter du bon temps que tu passais avec Orochimaru, alors que moi je souffrais! »

Sasuke sentit la colère grandir en lui. Naruto savait-il seulement pourquoi il avait voulu le tuer? Savait-il ce que LUI avait souffert auprès d'Orochimaru?

La colère aveugla Sasuke. Il replia son genou et l'envoya en direction du ventre de Naruto. Le corps de Naruto se fit projeter au loin. Naruto effectua une pirouette et retomba sur ses pieds. A peine touchait-il à terre que Sasuke se précipitait à une vitesses phénoménale vers lui, avec un 5 kunais dans chaque main et un entre les dents.

Naruto fut surprit par la vitesse et l'aisance avec laquelle Sasuke bougeait. Il évita les coups avec difficulté et sut rapidement différencier l'écart entre son niveau et celui de Sasuke. Les 8 années de Sasuke auprès d'Orochimaru, avait porté ses fruits. _Naruto n'avait aucune chance._

Douloureusement, Naruto tomba au sol, entrainant Sasuke avec lui. Ils roulèrent, chacun tentant de prendre le dessus de l'autres. Ce fut Sasuke qui gagna la partie.

Haletant, Sasuke s'assit sur le torse de Naruto. _Il était à sa merci_...Sasuke ajusta sa main au niveau du cou de Naruto, juste au-dessus de l'artère. Il lui suffisait de presser et...Légèrement il appliqua de la pression dans ses doigts. Naruto gémit légèrement et Sasuke eut l'erreur de regarder son visage.

Le spectacle qu'il vit lui fit chavirer le coeur.

Naruto le regardait avec des yeux ruisselants de larmes. Sasuke fut troublé par les gouttes d'eau qui sillonaient les joues de Naruto...Naruto pleurait, SON Naruto pleurait. Sasuke n'avait jamais vu Naruto pleurer...jamais... Il sentit son ventre se serrer...

Naruto s'aperçu du trouble de Sasuke:

« Qu'attends-tu? Tu n'as donc pas le courage de me tuer? »

Mal à l'aise, Sasuke relacha un peu la prise de ses doigts et laissa Naruto continuer:

« Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas la même chose qu'il y a huit ans? Un coup de kunai juste au-dessus du coeur. »

La voix de Naruto se fit sifflante:

« Sais-tu seulement ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque tu as plongé ton kunai dans ma poitrine? J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir...mais non à cause de la blessure, mais de chagrin.Oh...Sasuke, sais-tu comment t-ai je aimé? Si seulement tu savais... »

La voix de Naruto se brisa. Des sanglots vinrent l'étrangler. Par réflexe, Sasuke ouvrit ses bras et les enserra autour du blond. Celui-ci, le corps saccadé par les larmes se laissa faire sans broncher. Un sourire mauvais mais discret apparut sur les lèvres de Naruto . Sasuke ne s'en aperçut pas, il était trop ému...Tant de fois il s'était résolu à ne plus jamais aimer et à oublier Naruto...Pourtant...

Fou de douleur, Naruto s'affaissa sur le torse de Sasuke en s'y cramponnant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sa tête se nicha au creux du cou du ténébreux.r.

« Sa-suke, tu m'as tellement manqué...Tu sais...je t'aime toujours tellement fort..Pour moi, tu es le seul et l'unique; celui qui aura toujours mon coeur .»

Les mots de Naruto touchèrent sa cible...Le coeur de Sasuke flancha...

Il se cramponna à son tour à Naruto, l'enserrant plus étroiteusement. Il huma son parfum et gouta à sa chaleur. Il oublia ses obligations envers Orochimaru, sa trahison envers Konoha. Tout ce qui lui importait était que Naruto était de nouveau dans ses bras. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait c'était l'amour de Naruto et rien d'autre.

Enivré par l'étreinte, il relâcha son instinct de ninja. Ses muscles se relâchèrent et sa méfiance envers Naruto s'envola. Le sourire mauvais de Naruto s'agrandit encore plus.

_Sasuke ne vit rien._

_  
Il ne vit pas Naruto plonger sa main dans sa poche._

_  
Il ne vit pas le coup arriver._

_  
Et il ne réagit pas lorsque le kunai déchira sa gorge dénudée. _

Mais il vit l'éclair de triomphe qui traversa le regard de Naruto...

Dans un gargouillement affreux, Sasuke essaya de crier, mais le sang de sa blessure l'étouffa. Il porta ses 2 mains vers sa gorge, pour tenter de stoper le sang. Ses yeux écarquillés de douleur roulaient dans leurs orbites affolés.

De son bord, Naruto s'était libéré de l'étreinte de Sasuke et s'était relevé. Ses yeux rougis de fausses larmes, contemplèrent Sasuke, qui se vidait de son sang, avec froideur. Puis, il redirigea son regard sur le kunai ensanglanté enserré dans son poing...Avec lenteur, pour que Sasuke puisse bien voir ses mouvements, il porta le kunai à ses lèvres. Sa langue rose et humide entra en contact avec la lame du kunai, il lécha le liquide encore chaud.

Un goût amer pénétra dans sa bouche.

_  
C'est donc cela le goût de la vengeance_, pensa Naruto. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer le goût. Un sentiment de bonheur absolu parcourut son corps. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_  
Un sourire heureux..._

Un gargouillement le sortit de sa torpeur, à ses pieds Sasuke tendait ses mains avec désespoir vers Naruto. Naruto se contenta de le regarder avec mépris...Il s'agenouilla et observa les yeux suppliants de Sasuke.

Le visage de Naruto approcha celui de Sasuke, il vint coller sa bouche au creux de l'oreille de Sasuke.

« Sasuke, franchement, tu es vraiment trop naïf...Crois-tu réellement que je ressentais encore de l'amour pour toi? Après 8 ans de souffrance, pouvais-je vraiment t'aimer à nouveau? Bien sûr que non...La haine est plus forte que tout, elle supprime tous les autres sentiments...C'est ce que tu m'a appris non? »

Il s'arrêta un moment pour prendre son souffle et contempla le visage de Sasuke tordu de douleur.

« C'est vrai que je t'ai aimé...Mais c'est du passé maintenant...Je ne ressens plus rien pour toi...Ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt n'était qu'un vulgaire piège pour t'atteindre...Et dire que tu y es tombé la tête la première... »

Naruto s'esclaffa: « Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je ne te tuerai pas...enfin pas aujourd'hui...Il y a 8 ans, tu as eu la gentillesses de me laisser pour mort sans m'achever, alors aujourd'hui je te fais cette même faveur. Je vais te laisser mourir ici, sans te porter le coup de grâce! Ta vie est entre les mains des dieux, s'ils désirent de te laisser en vie, à leur guise! »

Devant le visage désespéré de Sasuke, Naruto s'esclaffa de plus belle, un sourire sadique traversa son visage: « Ne me remercie surtout pas! C'est seulement une dette que je te dois! En honneur à notre ancien amour. »

Naruto se releva et épousseta ses vêtements, ignorant royalement les gémissements d'agonie de Sasuke. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers la silhouette évanouie de Sakura. S'assurant qu'elle n'était qu'évanouie et qu'elle n'avait pas de blessures internes, Naruto la prit dans ses bras et disparut en direction du sud. Il n'accorda aucun regard à Sasuke en partant...

* * *

Sasuke respirait avec peine, par petite goulée d'air...Sa gorge meurtrie le faisait souffrir au plus haut point. Il concentrait son chakra dans sa main pour soigner sa blessure. 

Il se maudit de nouveau de sa naïveté. L'amour avait aveuglé ses instincs et ses réflexes. Il avait été assez stupide de croire aux belles paroles de Naruto et de se laisser aller dans ses bras sans méfiance.

Se rappelant la chaleur de Naruto, son coeur se serra...Naruto avait joué avec ses sentiments sans vergogne. Il les avait utilisé contre lui pour assouvir ses fins...Et il l'avait fait sans une once de culpabilité...

Naruto était devenu un monstre de cruauté et d'indifférence...et cela par sa faute...C'est lui qui l'avait poussé à devenir ainsi...L'amertume engloutit le coeur de Sasuke dans ses griffes...

Mais c'était trop tard pour les regrets, ce qui avait été fait ne pouvait plus changer...

Sasuke secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et se reconcentra sur sa blessure.

La blessure était profonde et prenait beaucoup de temps pour guérir et la guérison avait toujours été le point faible de Sasuke. La blessure ne se refermait donc qu'en partie et se rouvrait tout de suite après, à cause de la grande pression que provoquait le sang...

Les yeux de plus en plus brouillés, Sasuke avait de plus en plus de mal à empêcher le sang de s'écouler.

Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer correctement...

Le visage haineux de Naruto refesait sans cesse surface dans son esprit. _Naruto le haïssait._ Sasuke ne put retenir un sanglot déchirant qui lui causa une douleure atroce.

Sasuke leva ses yeux au ciel, en une prière muette. Après tout ne valait-il peut-être pas mourir? Naruto le haïssait. Plus personne ne se préoccupait de lui...Peut-être Orochimaru...Mais que pouvait-il lui donner? Le pouvoir? Il n'en voulait plus.

Sasuke était fatigué..._Très fatigué_... Il était fatigué de se battre contre tout, la vie, le destin et ...Naruto...

L'esprit embrouillé, Sasuke enleva ses mains de sa gorge et laissa le sang couler à flot. Il voulait mourir...Sa vie ne méritait pas d'être vécu...

Peu à peu, le néant s'installa devant les yeux de Sasuke, son esprit se fit brumeux. Il perdit ses forces et se laissa tomber. Il heurta le sol avec force. Avant de perdre conscience, il entendit des bruits de pas de course et sentit tout à coup deux bras qui le happèrent.

Puis trou noir...

TBC

Vous avez fini ce chapitre et je devine déjà votre réaction...du désappointement...(Oui, je sais...J'utlise bocoup de points de suspension mais JADORE ÇA haha ...) Et oui je sais...ce chapitre était d'un ennui mortel, je me suis presque endormie en l'écrivant...J'ai pas trop aimé comme j'ai écrit ce deuxieme chapitre...L'émotion n'était pas bien décrite et l'histoire est assez floue. On ne comprend pratiquement rien et Naruto est...euh...bizarre...Je n'aime pas bocoup comment je l'ai décris dans ma fic...il a presque l'air...méchant...Je l'ai trouvé assez lache et ignoble dans ce chapitre. Au début, je voulais pas le décrire comme ça mais...je vais essayer de le rendre plus gentil dans le 3eme chapitre...

-soupir -Bon j'essairai de faire mieux la prochaine fois...--


End file.
